Miguel Diaz
Miguel Diaz is a teenager who is Johnny Lawrence's neighbor turned top student of the Cobra Kai dojo. He is a main character in the Cobra Kai web series and the tertiary protagonist of Season 1. Fictional Character Biography Cobra Kai - Season 1 A naive asthmatic with low self-esteem, Miguel is attacked by a group of rich bullies led by Kyler while shopping at a strip mall. When the bullies shove Miguel on Johnny's car, Johnny attacks them before he is arrested. Miguel becomes Johnny's first student in the new Cobra Kai dojo. Aside from learning karate, he is the dojo's housekeeper and website administrator. In short time, Johnny becomes a father figure to Miguel, despite objections from Miguel's concerned mother. When Samantha confronts Kyler over rumors he spread about her, Miguel beats up Kyler and his clique, gaining popularity in the school and earning Johnny's gi. Unfortunately, Cobra Kai's thuggish philosophy begins to affect Miguel's values as a series of misunderstandings with Samantha and Robby encourages him to become much more violent and ruthless to Johnny's eventual disapproval. Personality Miguel initially appeared as a good-natured and kind-hearted, if naive, teenager. Miguel is much like a hybrid of Johnny and Daniel from the first Karate Kid film, and is significant as he went from a kid who was incessantly bullied to a vicious and aggressive Karate champion. This gradual swirl into rage began when he was convinced that his girlfriend thought that he was not worthy to meet her family, and was secretly seeing someone else instead. Miguel proceeded to take out all of his aggression on Robby in the All-Valley Tournament. It is suggested that Miguel's transformation from a mild-mannered and pleasant soul into a vicious and obsessively competitive individual represents that Cobra Kai's "strike first" and "no mercy" rules corrupt innocents and turn them into antisocial bullies. Trivia *Miguel Diaz is somehow compared to the following characters: **Daniel LaRusso - both are being bullied and yet saved by their senseis (Miyagi and Lawrence respectively) who later taught them about Karate in which it made them win the Under 18 All Valley Tournament. Both have their signature move, the Crane Kick. Both date the ex girlfriends( In Daniel's case, Ali, and in Miguel's case, Sam) of the guys that bullied them( In Daniel's case, Johnny, and in Miguel's case, Kyler). Also both are fatherless (Miguel had never met his real father, while LaRusso's father is deceased when Daniel was 8 years old), being raised by their mothers, and taught karate along the series of labor tasks by their father-figured senseis (Miyagi and Lawrence respectively). **Johnny Lawrence - both are being broken up by their ex-girlfriends and became aggressive bullies due to the corrupted teachings of Cobra Kai. **Julie Pierce - both are being raised by their grandmother. However, unlike Miguel whose mother is still alive, Julie's mother was deceased when her parents were killed in a tragic car accident. Category:Cobra Kai Members Category:Cobra Kai Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Antagonists